1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, technology for performing remote control of audio/video (AV) equipment using wireless communication is known. For example, in the Bluetooth® standard, an audio/video remote control profile (AVRCP) is provided for performing the remote control of AV equipment. JP-A-2007-324831 discloses an audio playback device that transmits volume information to external equipment by AVRCP.
In volume control in accordance with the AVRCP, while a volume adjustment button of a control terminal is being pressed, a volume increase command or a volume decrease command (hereinafter referred to as “press command”) is transmitted from the control terminal to external equipment at an interval which is not more than a predetermined time. Also, if the volume adjustment button is released from the pressed state, a release command is transmitted from the control terminal to the counterpart terminal.
In the AVRCP Reference Document “AV/C Panel Subunit Specification 1.1”, it is defined that the press command is valid for 2.0 seconds. Thus, while the volume adjustment button is being pressed, the control terminal needs to transmit the press command to the external equipment at an interval which is not more than 2.0 seconds.
However, for example, when there is a heavy processing load on a CPU (Central Processing Unit) of the control terminal due to executing an application program, the CPU may not recognize that an event indicating that the volume adjustment button is being pressed or an event indicating that the volume adjustment button is released. In this case, it is difficult for the control terminal to transmit the press command or the release command to the external equipment at an interval which is not more than the predetermined time.